


Lavender

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flower Language, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: Lavender in the language of flowers means devotion. Devotion that can be understood as loyalty or love.





	Lavender

Prompto, Riku and Iris walked in the royal garden, while they waited for the arrival of Noctis and Regis. The King and the Prince were engaged in a long interview for a newspaper and Prompto took the opportunity to take several photographs of the flora of the royal garden, while Iris played with Riku or revealed the name and use of some plants in the kitchen and in medicine when Riku noticed a strange flower or plant, which embellished the royal garden.

Riku began to run in the garden until a flower caught his attention and exclaimed: - This flower has the same colors as the eyes of Papa Prompto! -.

Iris immediately ran to the child and exclaimed: "Are you talking about lavender?" He pointed to the flower that gave off a sweet fragrance.

Riku nodded: - Yes, Aunt Iris! Dad's eyes are purple with shades of blue like the eyes of Daddy Prompto.-. He immediately picked up a sprig of lavender and began to run towards Prompto, immediately followed by Iris.

Prompto seeing Riku and Iris run asked as he put the camera away: "What's going on?" Are you chased by a swarm of bees? -. He noticed the sprig of lavender that Riku held in his hands: "Or did you make the gardener angry by picking up a flower from the garden?"

Riku shook his head and raising his hands to his father exclaimed in a serious and impatient tone: "In your arms, please!" I have to see something! -.

Prompto satisfied his son and picked him up not understanding the reason for that request, while Iris approached Prompto curious to see if Riku was right.

Riku put the flower close to Prompto's eyes and exclaimed triumphantly: "They have the same colors as Dad's eyes!"

Iris looked at Prompto's eyes and lavender and confirmed: "You're right, Riku!" Same color as lavender.-

Riku smiled with satisfaction as Iris took him in her arms and began to explain: - Lavender is used to produce excellent perfumes and two thousand years ago it was used to heal people from snake venom .-.

Riku asked: "Really, Zia?"

Iris nodded and continued to speak: - Lavender in the language of flowers means devotion. Devotion that can be understood as loyalty or ... -. He turned to Prompto: - O love! -. He winked at the blond and began to tickle Riku.

Prompto thought that Iris was talking about him and Noctis and found himself blushing and looking at the twig an idea occurred to him.

In the evening after putting Riku to sleep, Noctis murmured: "Today was a long day." He made a long yawn: - Fortunately, my father was able to spend time with Riku ... -.

The prince noticed that Prompto was holding a small bouquet of flowers that loved a sweet fragrance and asked: "Is it lavender?"

Prompto offered the bouquet of lavender to Noctis and murmured with a voice full of love: - In the language of flowers lavender means "devotion". As my love I feel for you! -.

Noctis muttered in a low voice as he accepted the bouquet and looked Prompto straight in the eyes: "Your eyes speak the same language as these flowers." He found himself blushing as he received a sweet kiss from Prompto.

Prompto murmured gently and joyfully: - Riku also said that the colors are identical! -.

Noctis shook his head as he took Prompto's face with his hands: - No, the color! The feelings you feel towards me! Your beautiful eyes speak better than words or lavender .-.

This time it was Prompto who turned red, while Noctis kissed him again first with sweetness and then passion.

The perfume of Noctis and that of lavender mixed together creating a new fragrance that accompanied Prompto throughout that long night of love.


End file.
